Talk:Bugs (Inquisition)
Just a start A very, very tentative start to a Bugs page. I've separated it by platforms just as a starter; once we get more I'm sure there will be a better way to organize them. -- 05:27, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Popping... PS3 - I have an audio POP occasionally, at full volume. Usually happens during the black loading screen; but sometimes randomly during the game. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 20:24, December 9, 2014 (UTC) The noble warden bug * I've got Morrigan mention she "spent time in the eluivian with the man she loved" in a playthrough where the imported Keep stats had a female city elf warden who romanced no one. * Same happened with a female Dalish warden who romanced Alistair and died killing the Archedemon. The only two things shared between these two playthroughs is : * Warden stabbed Morrigan in Witch Hunt DLC * The Dark Ritual were not performed On the other hand, in the playthrough I imported a female noble warden who became Alistair queen, Morrigan didn't encounter this bug. She had an OGB with Alistair and she left to pass through the Eluivian unharmed though. So one or two of these factors have affect on the bug more than the warden's Origin for sure. Elnawawi (talk) 02:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) : In the playthrough where I got the bug the Warden didn't stab Morrigan, and they did do the Dark Ritual, so those definitely aren't the only two factors that cause the bug. Mine was a female human noble who didn't make Alistair king and let him stay a Warden instead, romanced Alistair, and had Alistair do the Dark Ritual. Morrigan referred to a male Warden as her lover, and the letter from the Warden entry had a paragraph referring to Morigan and Kieran as their family and to take care of them, but it also had a paragraph regarding Alistair and including a personal note for him. -- 03:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Morrigan appear without her son in the epilogue That happened to me in the playthrough were she have OGB with Alistair. Kieran was with her in the game with all consequences to that, but in the Epilogue, Morrigan was standing alone... Elnawawi (talk) 03:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Invisible merchant bug (PS4) For a while now, this merchant has been 100% invisible until I get close enough to see only the "Buy/Sell" icon. As soon as I unlocked "The Short List" perk (also unlocked "Friends in High Places" at the same time), the merchant's stall appeared (still no actual merchant though). --N00bKing (talk) 17:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I know it's several weeks old post now, but it was the same for me (PC). Activated Short List perk, afaik did not do anything else significant, and the stall finally became visible. 23:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Bleed on hit/being hit I've seen on other sites it mentioned that the bleed effects are bugged and never proc. Is that true? I haven't paid enough attention to the damage I deal to notice a bleed effect.--Dracowrath (talk) 02:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :If you're paying attention to large enemies, the bleeding is quite obvious. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Combat Freezing... PS3 - I think this is caused by fixit; it didn't happen before the fixes started coming through. I can be in combat, full swing, and everyone but the controlled character. The upside is that the enemies freeze too. The downside is that it makes finishing a combat with tough enemies a long drawn out drag. To compound the problem, your character can't walk or run, you must hop around the battlefield until weapons are sheathed. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:22, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : I've added something similar to the PC section. (See also further below.) Might this be the exact same problem? Then we could move the bug to the Multi-Platform section. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:22, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Blocked Cave After beating the Abyssal High Dragon on PC, I did not immediately go to the cave. I went back to Frederick, completed the quest, and then went and explored the last of the map before returning. I do not know if the cave never opened (being lvl 20 it was a short fight, so maybe the dragon was supposed to smash the door open?), or if it re-seals when the map reloads. Either way, the cave is effectively sealed, and reloading the map does nothing, leaving me with a mosaic I now can't complete. I recommend going to the cave immediately, as it also gives you a chance to go to an autosave before the fight in case the door doesn't open. (talk) 16:27, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Unnamed when completing the contact hero of ferelden war table quest its always received as the generic version of the letter (e.g no mention of Morrigan or Kieran) even if u have romanced morrigan and preformed dark ritual in DA: Origin and it is set in the DA: Keep as such. -- (talk) 01:58, August 9, 2015 (UTC) : You need to be more specific about "generic version" and what import decisions were made. There are multiple versions of the letter depending on multiple World State decisions, so there isn't really a generic one. Does this only occur if you chose the Dark Ritual and romanced Morrigan, or does it occur with other World States? Keep in mind that Morrigan and Kieren won't be mentioned if you complete the operation prior to Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, which isn't a bug. Also, please remember to use correct grammar and spelling when editing the wiki mainspace (talk pages are no big deal). -- 03:01, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Unresponsive companions I've encountered this bug numerous times during combat recently. Sometimes the companion would be unresponsive during a fight, like it would just be fixed in one place. This started after I installed the recent patch. Has anyone else encountered this? This not only affects the companion but also the Herald when I control a companion. I've been able to break them out of place by jumping, still a very annoying bug to encounter in a nightmare mode battle. (talk) 09:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : On which platform did you encounter this, Anonymous? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:24, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Companions away This happens to me not long after i beginexploring a y are after i leave Skyhold or Haven, my companions star running ahead moving in the same direction as me but always far away cant seme to get them to return and not sure what causes it they often run into combat etc becahse of this and it happens before the trial were even added to the game so i k ow those arent the cause. Xbox one. Blitzbear93 (talk) 08:45, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Blitzbear93 :I'm on PC and I've had the same problem, although not as often since I installed patch 10. It seems to be that during combat, the companions get distance X away from the controlled character, but once the combat is over they think that's the normal distance they should be and so try to keep that distance between them at all times. A temporary solve is to switch to a different character - I've found that sometimes this fixes it for all characters, but sometimes it doesn't. No idea what's causing this or which patch/DLC it came from (I added a few at once). Magpieme (talk) 21:24, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Silence from the Emporium For some reason when you leave the Black Emporium, the audio is completely gone, as if you hit the mute button. Observed on PS3 with latest patches, restarting the game seems to fix it.--Dracowrath (talk) 11:04, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Mysterious Instant-Kill Attack (PS4) Recently, my older sister has been playing a new game with a Rogue Tempest. Lately, she has been experiencing a weird phenomenon in which her character would instantly die from an ominous and loud yellow attack that is projected from a random enemy she happens to be attacking. This attack also only targets the Inquisitor and never kills any of her companions in the same way. I'm not sure if this is a bug and thought it would be appropriate to list this here, as I cannot seem to find anyone else that has encountered this. Majority of her gear are crafted to perform Hidden Blades for rogues and apply offensive buffs from warriors and mages. Mx. Junie (talk) 23:39, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Temple of Sacred Ashes Codex The codex about the Temple seems to be the concatenation of two codex entries: one for when Brother Genitivi returned to Denerim to mount an expedition and one for when he did not.-- (talk) 14:50, March 7, 2019 (UTC)